Someone To Snork My Nerves
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The Snorks were captured by Dr. Strangesnork and a Snork Girl saved the day, and now she doesn't seem to want to leave the Snorks afterwords. After being annoyed by her, AllStar soon discovered something about her that will change his situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"You'll never get away from this Dr. Strangesnork!" barked AllStar.

"I already have nephew," said Dr. Strangesnork with a sinister smile.

Apparently AllStar and the gang tried to stop Dr. Strangesnork once again as he tries to fulfill a new plot to take over Snorkland, the gang along with Dr. Gallio had been captured and placed in a Snork cage. So far, if AllStar wasn't unlucky enough, chances are for anyone to come in and save the Snorks is low because nobody is coming to save them.

"Oh if me could break through these bars," grumbled Jo-Jo as he tries to pull the bars apart, but soon gave up due to exhaustion, "No use, too strong for me."

"And now I'll, uh... what am I going to do?" asked Dr. Strangesnork, suddenly Finneus came by and whispered something into his ear and the evil genius lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh now I remember, I got this device that I'll test out on you. This is going to be awesome, they won't know what hit him once I unleashed my... uhh. Snork, I forgot what it's called."

As Dr. Strangesnork talks to himself on trying to remember what his "device" is called, he leaves the room with Finneus following behind. If only Occy was here to save them, actually he was duct taped to the wall with his lower 5 legs spread apart awhile the remaining 3 legs are tied into a knot. To top it off, he was blindfolded.

"How are we going to get out of this one Uncle Gallio?" asked AllStar once the coast is clear.

"If I know my brother correctly, he might as well be using Coral for these bars." said Dr. Gallio, "Let's see if this solution I made will dissolve the coral."

Dr. Gallio applies a solution from a bottle onto one of the bars using a small paint brush, nothing happened. "He always use coral!" insisted Dr. Gallio as he pockets the solution, "This is unusual, he must have had help."

"Made by Seaworthy Industrial Corporation," read Casey out loud as she reads some fine small print on the top of the cage, "Sound's like Radio to me."

"Oh, I forgot," said Dr. Gallio, "Radio works both with me and by brother because we're all family members, thanks a lot Radio."

Suddenly, a Green Snork swam through a window and it caught the attention of the Snorks as the Snork swam up. "Oh it's... wait a minute," said AllStar. Radio happens to be a Green-skinned Snork like Tooter, but this Green Snork is a girl. She had thick brown Shag hair, she was wearing a midnight green long sleeved shirt and pants. A smile was stretched across her face as she swam up to AllStar up close and personal.

"Berry?" he asked.

"Hi guys," said Berry.

"How did you find us?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Find you, I was poking around as usual around here." said Berry, "You need help?"

"Totally, we need help!" cried Junior as he bangs on the bars.

"Let me try something," said Berry, she grabbed the bottom of the bars and literally lift the cage up without much effort.

All the Snorks scramble out of the cage as Berry sat it back down, "Think outside the box," she said as she swam to Occy and removed his duct tape bonds, "I like this octopus, he's funny looking."

Occy coos as Berry scratches his head with her hand, soon the Snorks quickly swam out of there right before Dr. Strangesnork comes back with this box like thing. "Here it is," he said holding it up in the air, "Wait a minute, the cage is empty! Snork! Who were in it anyway?"

The Snorks soon swam back to the safety of Snorkland and they head back to Dr. Gallio's lab, "Wow thanks Berry," said AllStar as he shaked her hand, "How am I going to repay you?"

"You owe me two favors now after I pulled you out of that Spent Fuel Building at the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant down south," noted Berry.

"Oh, uh how do I repay you twice?" asked AllStar.

"I like to join you guys for lunch, I'm hungry," said Berry as she points to her stomach, "In fact, that was why I was poking around at Dr. Strangesnork lab so I could raid his fridge. I have an insatiable appetite you see, I can't figure out why but I can't seem to help myself!"

"Okay then, me and the gang will take you out for lunch today," said AllStar, then he looked at Dr. Gallio, "Are you sure you won't have any problems from Strangesnork Uncle Gallio?"

"He might as well don't have the time," said Dr. Gallio, "I'll handle him myself if he comes around, in fact we have a Neutrality Treaty with Radio."

"Radio Seaworthy," said Berry, "I like his green octopus of his, what was his name? Rex?"

"How much do you know about Radio?" asked AllStar.

"Not that much, can we go get some food now?" asked Berry, changing the subject, "Please?"

"You seemed to be just like Radio," said AllStar.

"Yeah, just alike." said Berry.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Apparently Berry ordered about 12 Sea Burgers and everyone watched as she wolfed them all down, she happened to be nice enough to share half with Dimmy as everyone ordered one Sea Burger. The plate was soon empty minutes later and Berry belched for 2 seconds, with her hand on her stomach she kicks back and relaxed.

"Wow she knows how to eat," commented Junior.

"You bet I am," said Berry.

"So where do you come from?" asked AllStar, "I haven't even seen you in Snorkland before."

"I'm just a back country girl, slight redneck almost." said Berry as she sits upright, "It was a place to have fun, thanks to the danger it made the fun even better. Except if you get yourself stuck in the Tar Bayou, I happened to be swallowed up by one of those Methane Bubbles that comes popping out of the ground."

"What was it like?" asked Casey.

"It was horrible, smelled like feet." said Berry, "But thanks to my feet, I managed to pop the bubble and swim away to safety. You all seen my feet right?"

"Yeah, 4 toes and able to spread them out to 270 degrees like a folding fan." said AllStar, "Let's see it again."

"Okay," said Berry as she held up her foot, revealing her 4 toes. After spreading them out in 270 degrees, she stuck it to the large empty plate and managed to hold it up mid-air. She propels it up into the sky and Berry caught it with her foot before sitting it back down.

"Wow, it's like having an extra pair of hands," said Jo-Jo.

"You seemed to be a cutey aren't you?" asked Berry.

Jo-Jo was silent, and then he started blushing. "Oh, uh... thank you." he stammered.

"Your welcome." replied Berry, "I need to leave now, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Berry," said AllStar as she swims off.

By the time she swam out of sight, Casey and Daffney began to speak out. "I still don't trust her," said Casey.

"Even after she helped us?" asked AllStar.

"There's something up with her," noted Daffney, "Girls don't act like that."

"Your just jealous," said Jo-Jo.

"I'm not jealous!" insisted Casey and Daffney in unison.

"Totally jealous," pressured Junior.

"Am I jealous AllStar?" asked Casey.

"I'm not going there," said AllStar.

"I like her," said Dimmy, "She's funny."

"Should we talk to Radio about this?" asked Daffney, "Since she claims to know some things about him."

"Okay, you wanna give him a call?" asked AllStar, "There's a pay phone nearby."

Everyone looked at the nearby pay phone, a Snork just finished using it and he placed the phone back onto the receiver before leaving it. Without saying anything, AllStar swam to the pay phone and placed a couple of pearls into the coin slot. He picked up the phone then dialed Radio's number, it didn't take long for AllStar to get an answer.

"Hello?" said Radio's voice through the phone, there were some beeping noises in the background.

"It's AllStar," said AllStar, "I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Radio, "I have all the time in the world."

"How much do you know about Berry?"

"The snork girl that saved your snork from the Spent Fuel Pool? I keep seeing her around the Seaworthy Nuclear Power Plant though. Every time she comes around she bothers my comrades, really frustrating for some reason. I thought I was annoying."

"Anything else?"

"Well, be warned. She could get on your nerves to the point where you'll might try to kill her, I know this as a fact because Billy Bob nearly took her head off with a shotgun last week. I severely scolded him for that, I personally think I have some love affections to her. I'm taking interest AllStar, I may be able to settle down from dating women and stick to her. If I could only meet up with her in person."

"You haven't met her in person?"

"Lets stay back on the subject, I'm going to make this clear. Whatever you do, don't unleash a tantrum on her. And make sure Junior or any of your friends either, she's just too sensitive for that harsh treatment."

"I'll do my best Radio, I promise."

"During the next few days, she'll be following you around town and possible break into your bedroom. No matter how much you lock your doors and bar your windows, she'll get in somehow. She always think outside the box, and she always get around my security measures back at the Nuclear Steam Plant."

"Okay, thanks for everything."

"Sure thing, bye."

Before AllStar could say bye back, Radio hung up the phone hard on his ear. It sounded like a loud pop as it numbed his hearing temporary, AllStar puts the phone back on the receiver and picks at his ear as he heads back to his friends who were waiting for him. "What did Radio say?" asked Casey.

"Berry is going to follow us around for a few days, maybe weeks." said AllStar, "I best lock my doors tonight, she'll might get inside."

**TO BE CONINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar went through the entire day without seeing Berry whatsoever, he went home, had dinner with his family, and head straight to bed for the night. He slept quite good throughout the rest of the night, but when he woke up he got a surprise of his life.

He felt this weight sitting on top of him, and then he felt something wrapping around his stomach. AllStar yelped and he throws a punch at whatever is on top of him, it turns out to be Berry and she happened to dodged AllStar's punch. She was wide awake and is smiling back at him, AllStar couldn't believe his eyes at her sudden appearance. Radio was right, she did sneaked into his room for the entire night.

"How did you get in here?" asked AllStar, "And why?"

"I dug a tunnel underneath your house and went straight into your bedroom," said Berry, "Due to how much you managed to bar your windows, I have to think outside the box when getting in unnoticed."

Another thing Radio was right about, but he didn't see any sign of a hole that has been recently dug anywhere. "Don't worry, I refilled the hole." said Berry.

"But why are you sleeping on my bed with me?" asked AllStar.

"I don't have a home to go to," said Berry, "I keep forgetting because I wander around so much that I lost track on where I am."

"You seem to take that fact well," noticed AllStar.

"Actually, no." said Berry as her smile dropped, "I've been wearing the same underpants for..."

"Okay, don't tell me." interrupted AllStar, "If you need a place to stay, just ask me."

Berry's smile soon returned and she hugged AllStar tightly, "Oh goodie, thank you!" thanked Berry as AllStar struggles to breath, "I'll greatly appreciate this."

"Of course you can Berry," said AllStar as he pats her back, "Please don't crush my chest."

"Oh sorry," apologized Berry as she lets go of him, "I'm in the mood for breakfast, are you?"

It took a long time for AllStar to explain to his Mom and Dad about Berry, he talked about her to them before and now they're meeting her in person. She talked non-stop, Berry is just as good at being a chatter box as well as an eater. It took 3 plate loads of food before breakfast was over, leaving a mess to clean up soon afterwords.

Awhile she's in the next room, AllStar's parents just stared at him in disbelief as he stares back. SmallStar don't know which side to take, so she just sits back and watch the show. "You mean this is the girl who saved you, twice?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Yup, that's Berry alright." answers AllStar.

"Not what I was suspecting," said Mrs. Seaworthy as she stares at the mess Berry made.

"I seen it coming though, have you heard of any Snork who is able to eat 12 Sea-burgers without throwing up?" asked AllStar, "She did it yesterday and Dimmy seemed to like her a lot."

"I'm not sure she could stay here though," said Mr. Seaworthy.

"It's only temporary, I'll probably try to persuade Radio to get her off my back if things go awry." said AllStar, "He warned it after all."

As AllStar goes by his daily schedule later that morning, Berry follows him around talking non-stop. The only one who's listening is Occy as he keeps his ears perked as he listens to Berry being chatty, "I took on a Neuroctopus one time," she claims, "And snork he put up a fight, not even body slamming him doesn't seem to work."

"So what did the Neuroctopus do?" asked AllStar.

"He pinned me on the ground and try to get on top of me, but I countered-attack and we switched positions." said Berry, "It was awesome, I won the fight and the Neuroctopus went home crying. To top it off, all the other Neuroctopuses nearby were watching us wrestle. Those Green Octopuses now accept me to their Tar Bayous now, after showing my superiority."

No matter where AllStar goes, Berry seemed to follow him awhile getting on his nerves. For some time along, AllStar had Occy distract Berry so he could make a run for it. The red octopus agreed and Occy swam up on top of Berry and sat on her head, blind folding her with his tentacles. "Nobody move, there's something on my head." said Berry, "Occy?"

AllStar soon swam away and heads to downtown Snorkland and looses himself into the crowd, "I'm going to need to find Radio," said AllStar to himself, "The Library, of course."

Usually Radio goes to the Snorkland Library to read books, AllStar walked in and heads over to his usual table. And there he is, the green snork was reading Psychology books. "You gotta get her off my back Radio," complained AllStar.

"I haven't even met her," said Radio, "I've just heard about her, but not in person. Just give it a few more days, then I'll help you."

That's all the help AllStar got, his friends are going to kill him for this.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Two weeks later, AllStar was at his breaking point. After hearing her jabber for two weeks, he's about to rip off his snork and toss it in a lava plume. Berry usually sleeps on the floor at AllStar's home, sometimes on the couch. Bathroom use is quite quick after a good meal of fish eggs, AllStar knew how that turned out.

No matter how nice he is, AllStar has been building up steam over time. His friends were divided on their thoughts of Berry but they tried their best to avoid her at all cost due to her nuisances, but she is usually one step ahead and keeps appearing in their future locations no matter how hard they make it for her.

Dr. Gallio however had no problem with Berry as she seemed to be quite smart despite the lack of Common Sense, seeing that Berry has more curiosity than Radio has gotten the scientist quite worried whenever he has her around.

One day awhile AllStar and the gang were playing Snork Ball, Berry showed up and before she began talking Daffney managed to get the ball and threw it at her as hard as she can. Berry caught it and countered attacked, Daffney ducked as the ball zipped over her head and Dimmy managed to catch it with all of his strength.

"Wow, that's strong," said Jo-Jo.

"Don't mention it," said Berry as she and Jo-Jo high fived.

Casey got furious and simply walked over to Berry and yelled, "Why won't you leave us alone!"

"I get paid for this," said Berry.

"In what?" snarled Casey.

Berry didn't come up with an answer and went silent as she cross her eyes, during that time AllStar suddenly thought of an idea and asked. "Hey Berry, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" asked Berry as she realigned her eyes, "What is it?"

"I haven't caught your last name, what is it?"

The answer it her like a speeding soft ball and she made a quick response, "You know, I've forgotten my last name through all this time." she said, "It turns out to be: Seaworthy."

"Seaworthy?" asked the gang in unison.

"You happened to have any relation to Radio?" asked Junior.

"Oh now I remember why I was swimming around the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant for all these months," said Berry, "Radio is my twin brother."

"Brother!" gasped the gang in unison.

"Twins?" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Radio walking straight for the group, with Rex following behind. Finally, Berry and Radio has met face to face. And it didn't start off so well as Radio was in shock and was surprised, Berry's smile dropped. "You knew I'm your Twin Brother throughout most of this year and you kept this to yourself through all this time?" he asked.

"Did you have any clue she's your sister?" asked AllStar.

"I had no idea we were related this close," said Radio, then he returned his attention to Berry, "She could be lying for all I know, I haven't seen her when I came out of that Nuclear Waste but it's possible that she could still form from it."

"What?" asked Berry.

"AllStar here cut his hand on a Nuclear Waste Barrel after ignorant humans from Dry Space dumped it into the sea," explained Radio, "His blood made contact with some of the spilled contents and I formed out of it, you must have formed after me because I was very quick on leaving that area and I never seen you."

"Of course the only way for this to be confirmed," continued Radio as he pulls out a small box, "Is a DNA test, why do I have this device I may never know but stick your finger into this hole right here and I'll do the same on the other side. If we're related in ANY way, the light would turn Green on top. If not, red."

Berry approached Radio and the two stuck their fingers into the device, the light turns yellow indicating that it's testing DNA samples on their skin. After a few seconds, the light turned Green with a ding.

They removed their fingers from the device and Radio stared at Berry for a few seconds before saying, "I'm going to go home to collect my thoughts, then we'll discuss this further. I'm going to have Billy Bob's three snorks for trying to kill you, honestly I feel like you betrayed me with your life."

It was a devastating blow, Radio turned around and left the area. Rex released a cloud of black ink and once it cleared he and Radio were long gone. Berry just stood there staring at where Radio stood a moment ago, everyone noticed her eyes began to drip tears. Junior wisely said nothing, knowing what Berry has been through is enough for her for one day.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Berry dropped to her knees and began crying, AllStar walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug. But it's not enough, "He doesn't like me," sobbed Berry, "He doesn't even love me."

"There there Berry," reassured AllStar, "He didn't say that, you don't even know what he's thinking."

"What did he meant I betrayed him with my existence?" asked Berry as she looked up at AllStar.

"I don't know," said AllStar, "Do you remember how you were born?"

"Apparently so," said Berry as she wipes away her tears, "It began with a bang, an explosion. It was like I was waking up, I found myself spinning in at a fast pace and I hit my head on some corral. I can't remember where I was, nor what I was doing. Slowly, I began to receive these memories. First I learned who you are, then your friends, then Snorkland. During that time, I was wandering aimlessly around the Outback and I stayed at the Swamp Bayous and lived off the land."

"I knew Radio was my brother when I first saw him from the distance, swimming through the water with Rex. I had a gut feeling he was my sibling, or that gut feeling was telling me to go eat dinner. Radio seemed to speed off to fast, I saw him zipped back and forth to his destinations and I was unable to follow him. Right after he gathered up the Feral Snorks and began to build the Seaworthy Nuclear Power Plant, I decided to try to infiltrate the plant."

"After several failed attempts, an Orange Snork with three snorks nearly shot me with his shotgun. I ran for the hills before he is able to get a second shot at me, it was a close call. Of course, I've been doing this for weeks."

"You think he's going to come back?" asked Casey.

"It would be weeks, I'm not sure though." said AllStar.

Just as AllStar lets go of Berry, a net appeared out of nowhere and surround the Snorks before scooping them up. They all screamed as it enclosed around them and everything goes black, there was no way out. "What's going on!" cried Junior.

"It looks like we have been fish napped," cried Berry.

Everyone tried to break through the net, Jo-Jo's strength could not break through the net's thick fibers and ends up wasting his strength on them. Suddenly, space in the net grew small and everyone was literally pressed together with now elbow room. "Well this isn't comfortable," said Dimmy.

It felt like they were moving, after about 30 minutes they found themselves dumped out of the net and into a Snork Cage. How Ironic because it turns out to be no other than Dr. Strangesnork, the gang watched as the bag soon shrunk into the box like device Strangesnork had made. "I was going to show you it before you seemingly disappeared," said Dr. Strangesnork, "Now who do have here, a new friend of yours AllStar?"

"My name is Berry Seaworthy," said Berry, "Radio's sister."

"Hrm, Radio did not say anything about a sister." said Dr. Strangesnork, "He works with me after all."

"You work with Radio?" asked Berry.

"Of course he does, he even works with my brother Gallio as well." answers Strangesnork, "He has a Neutrality Contract between me and my brother, so as a result he doesn't become involved between me and AllStar's episodes you see."

"Let me out!" cried Berry as she hops onto the bars and tries to raddle them loose, the bars didn't give in any way and they stay put, "LET ME OUT!"

"Oh keep your snork on," insist Dr. Strangesnork, "Now has Radio ever told you that he loves you?"

Berry stopped shaking the bars and simply hangs there staring at Dr. Strangesnork with a surprised look on her face, "I guess he didn't," he said, "I hate my brother ever since we were kids, he stolen all my ideas and managed to beat me in the Science Fair decades back."

"Actually, he wanted to be just like you." said AllStar.

"You have a point there," said Dr. Strangesnork, "However me and Gallio have been sworn enemies since then, my attempt in taking over Snorkland failed. And I nearly blown it up as well, I rather not talk about that incident."

Suddenly, a dart shot came out through the window and stabs Dr. Strangesnork in the arm. "Ow, what the?" he yelped, that's when he goes limp and collapsed onto the ground. Knocked out cold with spirals in his eyes.

"Is he dead?" asked Daffney.

They heard Dr. Strangesnork snore, suddenly Radio came in through the window with a tranquilizer gun. Radio looks sad as he touches down on the ground and drops the rifle, he grabbed one of the bars of the cage and pulled it loose with all of his strength before it gives way. Without a second thought, Berry ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Berry," said Radio, "When I saw you got kidnapped by Strangesnork, I quickly followed him and... I know what your thinking, I love you after all sister."

"You do love me?" asked Berry.

"Even though I still feel betrayed because of you, I can't stay mad at you forever." says Radio, "Your my sister after all, yes I do love you Berry."

Berry let out a squealing cheer and hugged Radio tightly, "Oh thank you!" said Berry.

"Don't thank me, thank AllStar since he's our dad after all." said Radio.

"Can we get out of here first?" asked AllStar.

"Oh of course, awhile Finneus isn't around that is." said Radio, "Where is that catfish, anyway let's get out of here."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The gang swam out of Dr. Strangesnork's lab as Radio and Berry were holding hands, they head back to AllStar's house where Rex and Occy was waiting for them. Seeing Radio was holding hands with Berry gets his hopes up for some reason, "So what are you going to do now Berry?" asked AllStar, "My dad said you can't stay at my house anymore."

"I've warned you," said Radio, then he looked at Berry and said, "You can live with me if you want, in fact I could use some company awhile working on my research."

"Really?" asked Berry.

"Of course, we're twins after what AllStar put us through." said Radio.

"Oh thank you," said Berry, but Radio held his hand up halting Berry from hugging him.

"Don't hug me that hard Berry," said Radio, "Save it for the next time we visit AllStar, you know what I mean."

Radio winked as he put his hand down, "Oh, I see." said Berry as she snickers awhile looking at AllStar.

"What's so funny?" asked AllStar.

"Look in your bathroom," laughed Berry. "Can we go now Radio?"

"Sure thing sis," said Radio as he grabbed her hand, "I have a lot to explain to my hillbillies back at the Seaworthy Nuclear Steam Plant, how good are you at Chemistry?"

"Great!" replied Berry.

"That's the spirit," said Radio as he and Berry swam off, with Rex following behind.

Once they were gone, AllStar ran inside and took a look in his bathroom. He was horrified to notice it vandalized, "Oh my starfish," he cried, "There's – snork – everywhere!"

Apparently he took it well, his friends remained outside as they listened to him scream. "There's snork all over the walls!" they heard him scream, "SNORK!"

"Seems he took it well," laughed Junior.

**THE END**


End file.
